Big Mom Destiny
by Aristocrat Writer
Summary: Big Mom tries to force a young man and his friends to join her crew after seeing a future where he became captain of the Big Mom Pirates. Since the group supports the Straw Hats, they launch an all out war against the crew.
1. Chapter 1

Big Mom was sitting in a room with her sons Charlotte Perospero and Katakuri. The three had a large gathering of food in front of them, Katakuri looking at his mother with a few glances as though worried she might disapprove of him feasting. Big Mom offered a smile to Katakuri and pointed at a plate next to him.

"Dig in," Big Mom said.

"As you wish, mother," Katakuri replied.

Charlotte Pudding rushed into the room, the doors opening with a thunderous sound. She was wearing a blue shirt and black pants, Pudding placing her palm against her forehead.

"The Plath boy has arrived," Pudding said.

"Excellent," Big Mom replied. "See to it that he's standing in front of me within the next ten minutes."

Pudding rushed out of the room and to a large boat just a short distance outside, taking the arm of a young man wearing a blue polo shirt, black pants, and shoes. He had his Den Den Mushi in his left hand and looked indifferent.

"Justin, make sure you're nice to Big Mom," an elderly voice said.

"I will, gramps," Justin replied. "The tub of lard probably won't know how I really feel ever."

Pudding frowned after hearing the latter comment, but looked away as though to assure Justin was unaware of her distaste for his remarks. A tall woman came behind the two, grabbing Justin by his other arm. She was wearing an identical outfit to his, though hers was also accessorized with a red jacket.

"You should talk about this lady like that," the woman said. "For all you know, you could end up being the same weight one day."

"Whatever, End," Justin said. "If you don't like my personal remarks, you didn't have to come along."

"But James told me to watch over you so that's what I'm going to do."

"No thank you."

Now with End grabbing one of his arms and Pudding grabbing the other, Justin had now experienced the first and only time he would have two women touching him at once. A young lady with darker brown hair, slightly taller than End, and wearing a blue shirt with a gray skirt and black leggings and flats rushed behind the pair.

"I wanna see the Yonko," the woman said.

"Well Ty Lee, aren't you as curious as ever?" End asked.

"They say she's really strong."

Justin, Ty Lee, End, and Pudding arrived in the room Big Mom was in, Katakuri and Perospero having departed before the four came in. Big Mom eyed Ty Lee and End for a few moments before her attention rested squarely on Justin.

"Have a seat," Big Mom said to him, smiling.

Justin sat down, Ty Lee and End sitting on the sides of him.

"Now I've known your grandfather for several decades, and I'd have never guessed I'd have a connection with his grandson. A couple of weeks ago, when I visited Fishman Island, I met a lovely lady named Shyarly and she saw a future for the Big Mom Pirates. One where a dashing young man was leading the crew and he wasn't even related to me. That young man...was you."

"I'm not a Pirate," Justin said.

"As I suspected, but that's hardly a matter in the grand scheme of fate."

"So you brought me here to tell me this?"

"I brought you here to join us. I know all about your group. It's you and five women. I'd like to see the six of you join the Big Mom Pirates together and become part of the family."

"What if we decline?"

Big Mom laughed, the room shaking to the point of Ty Lee grabbing Justin, as though scared one of them would be struck by something they couldn't anticipate in the commotion.

"That's a good one. Welcome to the crew."

End placed her lips to Justin's ear.

"Just say we're part of her crew so she can believe it and we can escape later," End said.

Justin nodded his head and stood up, walking over to Big Mom and shaking her hand.

"So where's the other half of your group? I can't wait to meet them," Big Mom said.

"One of them is sleeping and the other two are doing some other stuff in the ship," Justin replied.

"I can go get them," Ty Lee said.

"Good idea. End can go with you."

End placed her hand by her stomach.

"I don't feel so well so can I please just sit here?" End asked Justin.

"Fine."

Ty Lee left the room, End placing her lips by Justin's ear again.

"I'm not leaving you alone with this overpowered crazy lady," End whispered, holding Justin's hand.

Justin looked at her and smiled. Big Mom viewed the pair and then laughed.

"It's so nice to see my crew getting bigger," Big Mom said, swallowing a cake whole after the comment. "Now we can all eat together and do everything as a family."

Justin's eyes twitched after seeing Big Mom eat the cake, End placing her lips by his ear.

"Even if she does eat a lot, you still shouldn't have talked about how she looked when we were outside," End said.

"You might as well kiss my ear," Justin replied.

A woman with black hair, wearing a blue polo shirt, and gray pants was laying inside of the ship, Ty Lee kneeling down to her and rubbing her.

"Ava, wake up," Ty Lee said. "Big Mom's trying to force us to join her crew."

"Isn't she the witch that tried to take Sanji from the Straw Hats?" Ava asked.

"Yeah."

Then we're not joining."

Ava stood up and walked off the ship, Ty Lee following behind her. Ava reached the room Big Mom, Justin, and End were in within a few minutes and walked over to Justin and End, taking their hands and walking out of the room without saying a word to Big Mom. Ty Lee looked at Big Mom and the latter smiled at her.

"I can't believe that worked," Ty Lee said.

"She probably doesn't think we're not joining her," End said.

Elsewhere, Katakuri was slamming his fists into a black-haired tall woman with a gray sleeveless shirt over long black sleeves and black pants and boots. The woman seemed unaffected by his attacks, though the same could be said of her punches toward him. A woman of the same height with a blue shirt under a green vest, black pants, and brown boots was watching the two.

"You have quite the endurance, Marquetta," Katakuri said.

"Thank you," Marquetta replied, looking at the other woman. "Your turn is coming up soon, Lazuli."

"I'm ready when he is," Lazuli said.


	2. Chapter 2

Lazuli and Katakuri took opposing sides of the room, facing each other. They also adopted stances that signified their readiness for battle and stared into each other's eyes before a thunderous stomp could be heard becoming louder outside the room, as though what or whoever it was had shortened their distance from the room with each step. Big Mom revealed herself in opening the door to the room and smiled at Lazuli and Marquetta.

"This is my mother," Katakuri said.

"You must be Lazuli and Marquetta," Big Mom said.

"We are," Marquetta replied. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. I have to know all the members of my own crew after all."

The last sentence was enough to widen Lazuli and Marquetta's eyes, the latter letting out a small chuckle as though to play along with Big Mom's mood.

"Did something happen while you met with the other members of our group?" Marquetta asked.

"Your friend Justin agreed to join my crew," Big Mom said. "It's going to be so much fun getting to know you guys."

"He did?" Lazuli asked to which Big Mom nodded her head. "I'll have to check with him on that one. He should have told me first."

"Don't be too upset with him. I only told him that he had no choice."

"That might have influenced his choice."

Big Mom let out a laugh that made the room shake, Lazuli being moved during its commotion and Katakuri helping Marquetta to remain standing.

"Thank you," Marquetta said to Katakuri.

"What manners you have," Big Mom said, eyeing Marquetta with a smile. "You must be the oldest of the group."

"No that would be our friend End. She's 21. I haven't seen her since we got here."

"She was with Justin and a young lady with a bun."

"Ty Lee."

Big Mom nodded her head and took Lazuli and Marquetta's hands with just a finger.

"Let's go back to my bouffet room," Big Mom said. "The rest of your team should be waiting for us there."

"Um, okay," Marquetta said, looking at Lazuli with a great discomfort.

Big Mom, Marquetta, and Lazuli arrived in her buffett room, where Pudding was already present and eating a piece of cake. Pudding looked at the three with a smile while chewing and shook their hands after they came into the room.

"Your friends are in their ship, apparently trying to leave," Pudding said.

"That's the joke of the season," Big Mom replied. "Why would they leave when they both agreed to join my crew and two of their friends are right here with me?"

"I overheard them talking about how scared they were of you and how they would get these two to come with them without you noticing."

Big Mom leaned back in her chair, her smirk changing to an expression of realization and dread. She bawled her fist and it was as though life was being sucked out of the very parts of the air with which her hands made contact.

"I was thinking I could send your group to Fishman Island," Big Mom said. "I've been missing some sweets from there for a while. Can your group swim?"

"Some of us can," Marquetta replied. "Would we just be picking some candy up and bringing it back here?"

"Well if they didn't have the candy I would like you to bring a few bodies back."

Marquetta's eyes widened at the same time Ty Lee, Justin, Ava, and End came into the room.

"Well if it isn't the rest of my new crew members," Big Mom said with a laugh that caused the four to stumble while reaching seats. "I was just getting to know these other two members of your group. What lovely ladies they are."

"I concur," Justin said.

Ava sat on Justin's left and End on his right, Ty Lee on the other side of End. Lazuli and Marquetta were on the other side of the table with Pudding, who had a difficult time not eyeing the other six people at the table that were not her mother.

"I was gonna ask you something," Justin said to Big Mom, pointing at Pudding. "Your beautiful daughter here was once engaged to Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates. I'm wondering if we'd ever be expected to fight them while on your crew."

"It would be a lovely prospect, but their captain is mine to worry about," Big Mom said. "At most, I'd want you to capture him so I could end him personally. Would that be a problem?"

Justin hesitated.

"No," Justin answered.

Ava placed her hand around his shoulder and smiled at Big Mom, as though to convince the latter that she was just being friendly.

"Have you lost your mind?" Ava asked Justin. "Luffy's the only captain besides Shanks that has any right being Pirate King. We can't be against him."

Big Mom erupted in laughter and then grinned an evil grin.

"I didn't hear you Ava, speak up," Big Mom said.

"I said that we might have a problem...with getting the Straw Hats for you soon," Ava said.

The rest of Ava's crew had a gallery of concerned expressions.

"That's fine. I don't expect you to defeat them so soon."

Big Mom walked to the room door, smiling at the group and Pudding.

"I'm gonna let you guys talk with Pudding while I bring some of the others to come see you," Big Mom said, closing the door behind her.

The six stared at Pudding, who waved at them.

"Are you single?" End asked.

"I'm supposed to marry Sanji," Pudding replied.

"Well I don't think he's gonna come back here. Maybe you can come with us."

"I'm a Big Mom Pirate, and Sanji was gonna stay here after our wedding."

"You could travel with us until we find him."

Pudding looked away as though to consider the proposal and Ava stood to tap End on the shoulder.

"Have you lost your mind?" Ava asked.

"Are you trying to make that your catchphrase?" End asked.

"We can't have a Big Mom Pirate on our ship, especially one that we're not even friends with."

Ty Lee pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Ty Lee," James called out. "Can you tell me what Germa 66 is?"

"It's the group of Sanji's siblings and father," Ty Lee answered.

"One of them is outside my house right now, pink-haired. I'm thinking of letting her in."


	3. Chapter 3

James opened his front door and the pink-haired woman stepped into the house, the pace of her step being hurried but calm. She looked at him with a serious expression after he closed the door behind her.

"You're the Vinsmoke daughter," James observed.

"That's right, my name's Reiju," Reiju replied. "The rest of my family is on its way to Totto Land to make sure your grandson and his crew don't escape."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I requested to intercept you. I didn't want my brothers or father roughing you up for no reason."

"Well I appreciate that but now I've got to find a way to help my grandson get out of there."

"I wish I had an answer, but I'll stay by your side until this is over. My father mentioned your past with Big Mom."

"I thought people weren't supposed to know about Rocks."

"I didn't."

James widened his eyes, realizing he had told her about Rocks unintentionally.

"I hope the World Government never finds out you know about him," James said.

"I won't tell anyone," Reiju said with a smirk.

Elsewhere on Totto Land, Justin, Marquetta, Ty Lee, Ava, End, and Lazuli were hovering above a forest. Ty Lee was cautionary staring downward while the other five were looking at each other. End gave a particularly long gaze to Lazuli, who was balling her fists and looking back at Big Mom's castle. End moved over to Lazuli and held her hands.

"I hope you're not itching for a fight." End said. "I don't think we could beat that lady even if all of us fought her together.•

"Well I can dream," Lazuli said. "Just because we can't beat her doesn't mean she can just force us to join her crew."

"Exactly," Justin said smirking. "The last thing I'm letting happen to my friends is having some oversized devourer of all that is rich push them around because she's powerful."

End shook her head.

"I told you to stop taking about her weight," End said. "Who are you to judge if she likes to eat? We're opposed to her because she's evil."

Marquetta placed her hand on End's shoulder and Ty Lee moved to hug her.

"He's just mad because she try to force us to stay here," Ty Lee said to End.

"Don't get too mad," Marquetta told her.

End folded her arms and Ava suddenly flew away from the group. The five followed in her direction, remaining wordless as though they could already tell her intentions. Ava marched into Big Mom's eating room while the latter was consuming a cake, Justin placing his hand over his mouth in basking at the sight.

"It's like all this slob of a woman does is eat," Justin said in a lower tone.

End grabbed his ear.

"What did I tell you about comments like that?" End asked with a frown. "You could end up being the same weight someday so stop acting like you're better than her."

Ava charged a circle of energy in her hand that was blue in color while she frowned at Big Mom. The latter had widened eyes but resumed a confident expression that preceded her standing from the table and moving over to Ava.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Big Mom said. "You wanted to show me your little light show."

Big Mom grabbed Ava in her entirety with her hand and put the woman up to her face, smiling. Ava looked back with a mouth that was wide open and shocked expression.

"I hope I didn't break your friend," Big Mom said to Justin. "She seems fragile."

Justin flew up to Big Mom's hand and retrieved Ava, holding her in his arms.

"You okay?" Justin asked while she had her eyes closed.

Ava grabbed Justin by his shirt and looked into his eyes with a piercing gaze.

"That woman could have torn the life out of me with just a squeeze," Ava said in a lowered tone.. "She's a monster."

Perospero walked past the six and bowed to his mother.

"It shouldn't be long until the candy mix is done," Perospero told her.

"Great! I hadn't dined on any in a few hours," Big Mom replied.

"I could give these six something to do in the meantime, if you wish."

"Maybe take them around the land, show what other members do. I'd be fine with that."

Perospero nodded his head and motioned with his hand for the six to follow him. The group complied without saying a word and they walked for around five minutes without speaking to each other. Perospero turned to the six while stopping in place and changing his expression to a sinister smirk.

"You have no hope of escaping from here or defeating Big Mom," he said with a laugh.

"You're aware we can fly away, right?" Lazuli asked.

"You're aware that we know where your captain lives right?"

"You better leave Mr. and Mrs. Plath alone."

"Or what?"

Lazuli charged her energy and lunged at Perospero, Marquetta and Ty Lee grabbing her arms. Lazuli tried to shake off the duo's grip until she frowned at the pair and retained the same expression while looking forward at Perospero, who seemed surprised that her own friends would disable her from attacking him.

"We don't want any trouble," Ava said, "but my friend was right to get as mad as she did. You shouldn't be threatening innocent people."

"How else would we ensure you stay?" Perospero asked.

"You could actually offer us something we like."

"We would, if we didn't revel in the occasional death and carnage."

Perospero looked away from the group while saying this, his gaze suggesting he was fixated on some memory of the crimes of his crew before he bursted in laughter. Ava's eye twitched and she folded her arms in staring at him.

"I can't imagine how the next Big Mom Pirates captain is going to be a man," Ava said, pointing at Justin.

"And on a crew composed entirely of women aside from himself no less," Perospero replied.

"I think she might have him mistaken with someone else."

"She told us the first Plath grandson. That's who your friend is, unless he wants us to inquire about his younger brother."

Justin grinded his teeth amidst his donning of a frown.

"Thought so," Perospero said, walking away from the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin, Lazuli, Marquetta, Ava, End, and Ty Lee were sitting in their ship, the six sharing an expression that depicted their lack of hope in light of their last conversation with Perospero. Marquetta placed her hand over Ty Lee's shoulder while the latter stared at the flooring of the ship's inside. Lazuli folded her arms and looked away from her friends, Ava stepping over to another part of the ship and removing herself from the group altogether. Justin watched this while End gave him an unprompted hug.

"I'm not Gary," Justin said with a smile.

"You don't have to be," End said with the same expression.

There was a series of steps that became more audible with each passing second. Unlike Big Mom, they were light and pleasant beats against the floor. Pudding revealed herself in coming into the room, looking around while the six eyed her without saying a word.

"Red jacket," Pudding called out, looking at End. "We're going on a date."

End's mouth was agape, the latter standing up and retaining a shocked expression as though still marveling by Pudding's announcement.

"I didn't know you swing that way," End said with her eyes as open as they could naturally be.

"I don't," Pudding said. "We're just hanging out."

End stood up and walked out of the ship behind Pudding, the latter having her eyes closed while she paced forward. End placed her hands behind her back and shifted her eyes between staring at the back of Pudding's head and the ground.

"My mom wanted me to get to know at least some of you," Pudding said.

"So you picked me? I'm flattered," End replied, placing her hand to her heart and smirking.

"She recommended you over the others since you had defended her. She knows your captain thinks she's ugly."

"Oh. Well Justin just has a problem with her weight. I told him it shouldn't matter."

"She's aware of that and grateful, as am I."

Pudding extended her hand to End, the latter taking it. End soon realized Pudding intended her to hold her hand while they walked together and widened her eyes with an agape mouth in looking at Pudding. The latter had a smile which End soon reciprocated before Pudding turned away from her so she could continue seeing what was coming. Pudding led End to the Seducing Woods, where the latter noticed the tree's each had their own faces. She leaned against one, apparently thinking this was just for decoration, only for the tree to open its eyes and startle her enough to where she jumped off of it.

"Don't be afraid," Pudding said. "You can find something to eat out here by the way."

"I guess your family has candy everywhere," End said with a laugh.

"That's true. I just hope you don't make jokes about us like your friend did to my mom."

"I would never. You know that I've called him out."

"Calm down. I wasn't trying to say you were gonna do it without a doubt."

Pudding looked away, smiling at the tree adjacent to the duo. Its leaves were a bright green and a circular shape, End staring at them too.

"Do you want a girlfriend?" Pudding asked, to which End nodded her head. "What is it that you like?"

"Someone that's nice, believes in something, isn't afraid to take charge," End said while looking up as though wrapped in her thoughts.

"Well I hope you find someone like that."

End let out a small chuckle.

"I already did, but she hasn't said 'yes' yet," End replied.

"You're a lot like that Justin guy," Pudding said with what was slowly forming into a smirk. "My mother knows he tried to get with half of your team."

"Ava, Lazuli, and Marquetta all turned him down."

"And that woman you're talking about...her name is Katrina."

"That's right. You're very informed."

"She tried to imprison the people of where you live and you helped her in doing that, but you changed sides after you bonded with Justin's grandpa."

End nodded her head.

"He showed me that I wasn't into Katrina enough to do whatever she wants," End said.

"He must be a really convincing person," Pudding surmised. "It's because of him that we even know who Justin is."

Pudding reached into her pocket, handing End a photograph of James and Big Mom. Both appeared much younger and were smiling, Big Mom placing her hand on James's side. End placed her hand to her chest and smiled.

"I didn't know they were friends," End said. " I'm friends with the friend of a Yonko."

"You could also be friends with the daughter of a Yonko, if you play your cards right," Pudding said with a grin.

"Well what do you like to do?"

"Sometimes I cook, other times I fight, usually with my family since we're all part of a crew after all."

"How about we have a match?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

End rose and took a fighting stance, Pudding breathing a sigh but taking a stand as well. She placed her hands into a similar position as End's and blocked multiple punches from the latter after End rushed toward her. Pudding landed a blow on End's stomach, who reacted with a smirk while placing her hand there. End jumped back and charged an energy wave in her other hand.

"Not bad," End said. "Let me show you some of my strength."

End fired a small red energy blast at Pudding, who was struck in the shoulder and fell afterward. Pudding grabbed her shoulder and a tear could be seen descending from her cheek. Pudding looked at End with a frown and End rushed over to her side, placing her hand on the injured shoulder.

"Are you okay?" End asked.

"No," Pudding replied, her frown changing to a smirk. "You think you can get away with knowing a move like that and not teaching it to me?"

End smirked while helping Pudding regain her stance.

"Most of my friends know how to use that attack," End said. "So seeing someone treat it like its special is pretty rare at this point."

"Well I'd say you're special to me among your crew members since you're the only one that's been sticking up for my mom."

End placed her hands over her face and concealed her smile while looking at Pudding, who extended her hand to her.

"I'd say this has been a nice 'getting to know each other' meeting," Pudding said.

"I'd concur," End replied. "Does it have to end so soon?"

"No. We could walk with each other."

End and Pudding descended further into the forest, Pudding placing herself against End's chest, the latter being four inches taller than Pudding. End smirked and looked ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Ava and Lazuli paced back and forth within their ship, Justin, Ty Lee, and Marquetta staring at the pair. One would think the duo had a shared mind from how identical their positions and facial expressions were. Ty Lee turned to Justin, placing her hand against his shoulder and the other in his armpit. Justin erupted in laughter and his head fell into Ty Lee's chest, the latter maintaining a smirk while this took place.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Ava said to Justin.

"I wouldn't if Ty Lee wasn't tickling me," Justin replied.

"End's going to be fine. She could probably rip that Pudding person in half."

"Looks can be deceiving and you don't know where that daughter of a Yonko could have taken her."

Justin stood up, Ty Lee observing him with curiosity while Marquetta indulged herself in writing.

"How about we go look for her together then?" Justin asked.

"I'd rather go with Lazuli," Ava said, to which Lazuli smirked. "She at least seems to be as serious about End's health as I am."

"I'd love to," Lazuli replied, stepping over to Ava and looking at Justin. "Don't take it personally."

"I won't," Justin said with a laugh, waving at the pair. "Greet End for me."

Lazuli and Ava walked out of the ship, ascending to the sky. They looked at each other with stern expressions, the sky blowing their hair back.

"You'll have to forgive Justin. He was being an optimist," Lazuli said.

"No, he was being an idiot," Ava replied. "I forgot you're his biggest cheerleader."

"I'm just more understanding to his personality. That's why we get along so well. But more importantly, where do you think End and Pudding are?"

"I figured the sky. End might show off her flight to try flirting."

"Nah, she only has eyes for Katrina or Gary."

"And neither of them are on Tottoland so she's experimenting."

The pair were intercepted by Perospero, who called out for them from the ground with a sinister grin. When Ava and Lazuli flew down, the eldest Big Mom child tipped his hat to them and shortened the distance between them.

"I see a pair of lovely ladies strolling around at night," Perospero said with a laugh.

"Do you know where End is?" Ava asked.

"I heard through the grapevine that she went off with Pudding. They might be making out as we speak."

Ava placed her hand to her mouth, appearing nauseous.

"I guess you think your friend is too good for my sister," Perospero said.

"No, I just thought she'd be better off not getting that friendly with the enemy," Ava replied.

"We're crewmates, remember? Or do I have to tell my mother you've quit?"

"Tell her. I don't care."

Lazuli stepped between Ava and Perospero.

"We don't want trouble," Lazuli said.

"Speak for yourself," Ava replied, balling her fists while staring at Perospero.

"I don't want any trouble. So can you please go?"

Perospero grinned an evil grin and flew away, Ava breathing a sigh of relief.

"You're probably not going to believe this, but I don't think I could have won that fight," Ava said to Lazuli.

"You could have fooled me," Lazuli replied, smirking. "Why'd you try to get him to fight you then?"

"Because he was messing with us. I wouldn't have tried to duke it out if he didn't come over here. I don't care if I can't win."

"The brave are always the first to die."

Lazuli and Ava could hear laughing that sounded like it was coming from multiple women and turned to the source of the sound, seeing End and Pudding looking intently into each other's eyes. They were holding hands and maintaining smiles throughout the giggling fest. Pudding turned her head past End and pointed at Ava and Lazuli after seeing the duo.

"Your friends," Pudding said.

"Hey guys," End said.

Ava and Lazuli walked over to the two, Lazuli extending her hand to Pudding and the latter shaking it. End smirked at this but her expression vanished upon noticing Ava's frown, the latter appearing ready to snap Pudding's neck in half. Ava lifted End into her arms within seconds and this caught both Pudding and Lazuli by surprise.

"We'll see you later Pudding," Ava said, flying away with End.

Lazuli smirked at Pudding and followed her friends, leaving Pudding standing there scratching her head.

"That was so embarrassing," End said with a frown, eyeing Ava. "What gives you the right to determine who I hangout with?"

"I can when it's the enemy," Ava replied. "For all you know, she could have been luring you into a trap."

"But she wasn't. I'm gonna see her again tomorrow and you better stay out of it."

"That sounds like a threat. This is the thanks I get for watching your back?"

"I'm not a little kid. You treated me back there like you would Jordan and I won't stand for it."

"Of course you're not gonna stand for it. That's why you're resting in my hands."

End frowned and the three returned to their ship, Ava no longer holding End when they walked inside. Justin, Ty Lee, and Marquetta noticed the angered look on End's face, Ty Lee coming over to End.

"Are you okay?" Ty Lee asked.

"I was until Ava messed up my hanging out," End replied.

End said this while looking at Ava, who folded her arms and looked away.

"Well we can hangout If you want," Ty Lee said.

"Fine," End said.

Ty Lee looked at Justin and the two gave a look of mutual understanding before Ty Lee flew off with End and Justin walked over to Ava, who maintained a scowl while speaking to him.

"I don't think Pudding is a threat," Justin said.

"You've got a right to your opinion, as do I," Ava replied.

"You really hurt End tonight."

"She'll get over it. What's important is she's safe."

Pudding returned to her room, a tear visible in the corner of her eye. She stopped in her tracks upon hearing the common sound that preceded her mother's appearances and looked at her with indifference when she entered the room.

"I've got a request," Big Mom said with a smile. "I want you to visit Justin's grandpa."

"But that means I won't get to see End," Pudding replied.

"No, but you might get to see Sanji. His sister is there and kidnapping her will incentivize him to come to you. There's one more thing I need. You're aware of Justin's brother right?"

"The baby? End mentioned him when we were hanging out. He's like four."

"I need you to see if he has very dark brown hair like Justin. According to the fish lady, a teenaged boy was part of the crew when Justin was captain who looked like him a bit and would proclaim that he would be married to some woman while running around in a wedding dress that looked like yours."

"That's a very weird sight."

"It reminds me of you whenever Sanji comes up so it's not too foreign. Anyhow, I've got a ship for you and I better not be let down."


	6. Chapter 6

Ten years into the future, the Big Mom Pirates had remained on Tottoland and were eating together. End, whose appearance had remained almost identical over the decade, sat on the side of Lazuli. The latter had acquired a large brown jacket with a green collared shirt and green pants with matching boots. Her hair had remained the same. Lazuli looked over to Justin, who was sitting on her other side and drinking a milkshake. He was wearing a pink dress with red polka dots with a white cape and purple high heels. End looked at Justin and waived, End then placing her head next to Lazuli's ear.

"You know you want to call him Big Mom Jr.," End said with a chuckle.

"And get threatened? No thank you," Lazuli replied. "Mar barely made it out of here alive when she left after all."

"I thought her name was forbidden."

"It was also forbidden to not wear pink but we're somehow managing to avoid trouble."

Justin finished his milk shake and let out a burp, Ava laughing with her hand over her mouth. She was wearing a pink pantsuit with matching pumps. Her hair had remained the same though it was missing its trademark two pink clips that she had kept on the left side of her hair for years. She was having a salad and chewing each piece relatively quickly, her arm bumping into Ty Lee. The latter was wearing a short pink dress with black leggings and pink flats. She had a smile while glimpsing at Ava, as though amused by the accident. The five sat on one end of the table together while a larger group sat on the other. Charlotte Smoothie came over to Justin, bowing before him.

"Big Jus, your bath is ready," Smoothie said.

"Terrific," Justin replied. "Does it even have cupcakes on the side?"

"And a shake on the other. I insist on carrying you."

Justin complied, being held in the arms of Smoothie while the latter walked out of the room. Following a gaze at the two, Perospero shook his head and both Katakuri and Ava looked at him.

"Got a problem with the chain of command?" Ava asked with a smirk.

"Just leave me alone," Perospero replied. "I rue the day the six of you came to this island. At least one of you had enough sense to leave."

"You're just bitter that our friend took over after your mother instead of you."

"You have a short memory. The Straw Hat navigator was in charge before that."

"Still, there's a reason they were picked instead of you."

Justin sat in the tub, Smoothie grabbing one of the cupcakes on his side and placing it toward his mouth. Justin smiled while keeping his eyes closed and took a bite out of the cupcake, chewing it quickly. Smoothie smiled back at him and returned the cupcake to the counter. Lazuli walked into the room, Smoothie and Justin turning their heads in acknowledgement of her appearance. Lazuli grabbed the shake on the side of Justin, which was vanilla in flavor and had a straw in it.

"Drink up," Lazuli said.

"Yes ma'am," Justin replied.

Lazuli looked at Smoothie with a suggestive grin and the latter stepped out of the room. Lazuli grabbed the shake and placed it to Justin's mouth, the latter drinking some before Lazuli moved to sit on the counter of the tub.

"Do you remember who's still on the Straw Hat crew?" Lazuli asked.

"Luffy, his wife Hancock, Zoro, his wife Tashigi, Sanji, his wife Violet," Justin said.

"So it's the Straw Housewives now?"

"Nah. Ussop, Chopper, Law, Robin, and Perona are still there."

"Luffy's trying to get us to help him against the Fleet Admiral?"

"Yes. He's regretted not taking him out since Marineford all those years ago. If you'll recall, he ended Blackbeard when their crews clashed on Raftal."

"Well we outta help him. It's not everyday the Pirate King seeks you out."

"I still can't believe I'm considered a Yonko."

"What did you expect? You're the Big Mom Pirates captain and both of the first two captains trained and groomed you to lead."

"I guess you're right."

The Million Sunny, an upgraded version of the Thousand Sunny, pulled ashore. Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy was the first to withdraw from the ship, shining a bright smile. Boa Hancock appeared by his side, taking his arm.

"Luffy, aren't we going to hug before we meet with Big Jus?" Hancock asked.

"We can do that mushy stuff later," Luffy said with a smirk. "I wanna see if the Big Mom Pirates are up for helping."

Smoothie and Ty Lee stepped over to the pair, the two placing their hands behind their backs and bowing.

"Welcome, Pirate King Luffy and his...friend that tricked him into romance because he's not interested in dating anybody," Ty Lee said.

"His what?" Hancock asked angrily.

"I try my best not to lie."

Luffy took Hancock's hand and kissed it, the latter's expression changing from rage to love. The change was enough to catch Smoothie off-guard, though Ty Lee's smirk suggested she knew of this character quirk. Suddenly a teenage boy with long dark brown hair wearing a wedding dress.

"Ty Lee, have you seen Pudding?" The boy asked.

"No," Ty Lee replied.

"Well let her know that I wanna marry her."

"Because it worked so well the last ten times."

"Don't be so negative. She probably just wants to be ready."

"Or she's not interested."

Smoothie stepped over to Luffy and Hancock.

"I apologize for the interruption," Smoothie said. "We should get you inside so you can discuss things with Captain Justin."

"Big Jus can wait," Luffy said with a laugh. "He's probably not dying to see me."

The sound of a person running on pumps permeated the wind, Justin appearing between Smoothie, Hancock, and Luffy and Jordan and Ty Lee.

"You'd be wrong about that," Justin replied.

"Well if it isn't the spitting image of Big Mom," Hancock said with a laugh.

"I'm much thinner."

"And his hair isn't pink," Luffy said to Hancock, pointing at Justin's hair.

Justin giggled and Luffy placed his hand to his back, his smile changing to a serious expression that Ty Lee and Hancock instantly noticed.

"It's about time Sakazuki paid for what he did to Ace," Luffy said, extending his hand to Justin. "Can you help me?"

"Yes," Justin immediately replied.

Justin and Luffy shook hands, walking in the direction of the former's castle. Jordan stood in place, staring at the Pirate King's ship and standing as though he was fighting an urge to go inside the ship. Ty Lee stepped over to his side, grabbing him by his dress with a frown.

"Pudding is not on that ship," Ty Lee shouted.

"You don't know that," Jordan replied.

You need to stop following her."

Zoro was onboard the ship with Marquetta, who was staring outside one of the windows to catch a glimpse of Jordan and Ty Lee. Zoro gave a long glance at Marquetta and smirked.

"You could always just talk to them if you're wondering how they're doing," Zoro said with a laugh.

"They're too busy doing whatever Justin tells them to," Marquetta replied, looking at Zoro. "Why do you think I left?"

"Hard to say. I know you talk about him being bad, but Justin's never done anything to our crew and he's offered to help us repeatedly. So whatever he did to make you leave was probably between the two of you."

"He just...didn't listen to what I had to say, and that gets really frustrating when you think you could die any day."

Zoro nodded his head and embraced Marquetta. Tashigi observed this while standing behind Marquetta and closed her eyes with a smirk.

Luffy, Justin, Hancock, Lazuli, Ty Lee, End, and Ava stepped into a white room with couches of the same color that were large enough to fit the seven. Smoothie stood outside of the door, folding her arms upon seeing Perospero and Jordan come up to her. Perospero turned to Jordan and gave him a look of annoyance, stepping on the teen's gown purposefully.

"Hey, feet off the dress," Jordan shouted.

"Sorry boy," Perospero said with a laugh. "Anyway, what's going on in that room?"

"None of your business," Smoothie replied.

"You'd keep their secret instead of confiding in your own brother? They're never going to accept you as the sixth part of their clique."

"Get away."

"They'd rather have Pudding or even Katakuri ahead of you."

Smoothie stretched her arm forward and Perospero jumped back.

"What didn't you understand? Get lost," Smoothie said in a louder voice.

Perospero smirked and walked away, leaving Jordan staring at Smoothie in shock.

"Pudding isn't in that room, Jordan," Smoothie said.

"I didn't think she was," Jordan replied, looking into Smoothie's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Smoothie nodded her head and ruffled the boy's hair.

"How many years has it been since you decided Pudding would marry you?" Smoothie said with a smirk.

"Four," Jordan replied.

"Four years of wearing a wedding dress everyday. I don't think you could have ever predicted that would happen. I know I wasn't expecting your brother to ever be captain before any of my siblings."

"Yeah. I didn't know I was gonna love Pudding a whole lot but I do. I really hope she says 'yes' one day."

"Maybe when you're 18."

Inside the room, Ava was the only one standing, her fists balled and her eyes directed toward Justin.

"You're really gonna only have us go to fight the Marines?" Ava asked.

"How else would I show why you're among my inner circle if you didn't act in distinction?" Justin replied.

"Think of what you're doing. We could get killed."

"So could the other members of the crew if I sent them."

Luffy looked at Ava.

"You don't have to come if you're worried about dying," Luffy told her.

"It's not that," Ava said. "I just don't want my friends to die."

"What if I promise none of your friends will die as long as I'm around?"

"They might get themselves killed trying to protect you. One of the reasons we fought the Big Mom Pirates was to get back at them for targeting your crew."

"I remember. That's why Sanji was so grateful the first time we met you that he asked almost the whole group out."

"Or because he thought Justin was a girl since he wears a copy of Big Mom's old outfit."

Luffy laughed while Justin looked to the floor in embarrassment, remembering that he was one of few high profile men that wore women's clothing,

"That could be the reason," Justin said, "but I'm glad Sanji likes my crew, given its past with him."

"Speaking of your crew, how's Nami doing?" Luffy asked.

"She's fine. We have her in another castle on the island being served hand and foot. She's having a great retirement."

"I hope I can see her while I'm here. She probably wants to see most of the crew."

"Well I can have Ava take you to see her."

"I take it that you're gonna join her there after you retire."

"Yes, but that won't be for many years. Nami's main mission as captain was to train me to be her successor so there could be a speedy transition after she was kidnapped."

Katakuri came to the door, Smoothie staring at him intently but not moving from her folded arm stance as though convinced he would not try to force his way in.

"I will die for my family," Katakuri said.

"You might not have to," Smoothie replied.

"Luffy wouldn't have come here if it wasn't something life or death. You don't pull out the strongest crew in your alliance for something routine."

Ava and Luffy stood while they shook hands, Luffy shining a large grin that Ava in her current disposition could not reciprocate but could appreciate via her delivery of a slight smirk. The rest watched the pair with concerned expressions and Justin rose from her seat.

"When's the earliest you want us ready by?" Justin asked.

"I'm not sure," Luffy said. "I need to make sure the Grand Fleet's ready as well, in case we need them."

There was a knock at the door of the ship of the Pirate King that was light. Zoro walked over to the door and opened it, Marquetta standing behind him. Reiju revealed herself and after exchanging pleasantries with Zoro, placed Marquetta into her arms.

"I wanted to see my brother and you," Reiju said. "How've you been holding up?"

"I can't say well," Marquetta replied looking down. "I don't think the Straw Hats and Big Mom Pirates are enough to take down the World Government."

"I'd be in agreement with you, but Luffy's getting more allies."

Marquetta placed her hands over her face.

"I just don't want my friends to die," Marquetta said. "None of this would be happening if we never came to this stupid island ten years ago. It all went downhill after that."

"Well I'm gonna do all that I can to make sure none of them die. It probably won't be enough, but I'll think of you when I'm trying."

Marquetta tearfully smiled at Reiju and gave her a hug. Zoro looked away as though trying to hide his smirk and Marquetta turned to him.

"I see you've made a friend with another of Justin's," Reiju said.

"Lazuli's also someone I like," Zoro replied. "Justin has a fine assortment of friends, but I'm taking what Marquetta says as seriously as I can."

A young man with black hair and short stature stepped over to Smoothie, who changed her expression to a smile. The young man was wearing a red shirt and shoes with black pants. His forehead came up to Smoothie's stomach and she looked down at him with a friendly demeanor.

"Well if it isn't Gary?" Smoothie said.

"Hey," Gary said. "No offense but I'm not trying to go smoothie making today."

"Aw come on. We might have fun creating a drink together."

"Maybe some other time. Do you know what's going on in there?"

"The captain, his inner circle, and the Straw Hats are conversing."

"You mind telling me what they're talking about?"

"Sure. For a price."

Gary pulled out his pockets, showing they contained no thing.

"I was thinking of a payment in drink making," Smoothie said with a smirk.

Gary rolled his eyes and Justin stepped out of the room, his heels loud enough for Gary to hear before the door even opened and propelling him to jump to Justin. The pair exchanged a handshake that saw Smoothie, the inner circle of the Big Mom Pirates, and the Straw Hats look on wordless.

"How was the trip?" Justin asked.

"It was alright, Big Mom," Gary replied. "I mean Justin."

Justin laughed at the comment and let his friend into the room, closing the door behind the two while Smoothie remained outside. Elsewhere, Pudding was hiding behind a bush while staring at the Straw Hats's ship. She started to smell a fragrance that reminded her of a strawberry and could then feel a hand tugging at her arm. Pudding breathed a sigh and looked at Jordan, who was smiling at her.

"I'm not marrying you," Pudding said.

"Aw come on, I'm only two years younger than you were when you almost married Sanji,"

Pudding shook her head and walked away, Jordan following behind her.

"This years-long crush of yours needs to end," Pudding said.

"That's the name of the lady you like," Jordan said in a saddened tone.

Pudding looked at him with a surprised expression as though she hadn't intended to reference End. She nodded her head next and Jordan lowered his head before walking in the opposing direction. Pudding rushed behind him and placed her hand to his shoulder.

"I never said I didn't want to be friends," Pudding said.

"Okay," Jordan said with a disillusioned tone while Pudding took his hand. "Where are we going?"

"To meet with the rest of the inner circle and the Straw Hats."

"But I already saw some of them earlier."

"Now we get to see all of them together."

Pudding and Jordan walked over to Smoothie, who let them in without saying a word. Gary was standing and addressing comments by the group when he realized the two had walked in. Pudding came over to End, embracing her, and poked Justin's belly before smirking.

"Yours will be just as big as Nami's soon," Pudding said with a laugh.

"She was my predecessor after all," Justin said, taking Pudding's hand from his stomach.

"Speaking of Nami, I should probably go see her," Gary said, stepping to the door. "Let me know if anything important happens."

Gary closed the door behind him and exchanged brief pleasantries with Smoothie before leaving the general area via flight. Robin walked in with a balled up paper and was immediately rushed by Justin and Jordan, who hugged her tightly. Robin was wearing a short red dress with black leggings and red pumps.

"Well if it isn't Big Mom and the bride," Robin said with a smile.

"You know you can still call me by my name," Justin said with a laugh, "but 'Big Mom' works too."

"I was simply going to show everyone a map I made of the Marine base and where we should all be positioned when we invade."

Justin released her from his grip and she placed the map on a table.

"I guess you're the new navigator," Jordan said.

"Someone had to become one after Nami left," Robin replied.

Robin unveiled the map and the rest of the room's inhabitants took different expressions. Pudding came on the side of Robin and touched her shoulder.

"You're really sticking me with Jordan and End?" Pudding asked. "Maybe one of them alone but both?"

"Their powers and yours went well in my view," Robin replied.

"I'm partnered with Luffy, Ava, and yourself," Justin said to Robin. "Good."


	7. Chapter 7

Ten years in the past, Pudding was standing by a boat. Red in color, the boat was large enough to carry two other people besides herself. Just as she was about to stand in the ship, she felt a light tap against her back. She turned around quickly, as though she anticipated some antagonist to be trying to strike her while her guard was down. Instead it was End, who smiled and waved at her. Pudding placed her hand to her chest while her mouth opened and breathed a sigh.

"Did I scare you?" End asked.

"No," Pudding said, wagging her finger. "Just don't sneak up on me like that again. Anyway, I'm going somewhere so I'll see you in a few days."

"You mean you'll see only me for the next few days."

Pudding looked at End, who proceeded to push Pudding onto the boat and blast against the sand with an energy beam, forwarding the boat into the sea and off the island.

"You can't come with me," Pudding said.

"Then throw me off," End replied with a smile.

"You're going to get me in trouble. My mom wants your group to stay on the island."

"I doubt she'll notice I'm missing. I think one of my friends should come with us."

End ascended to the sky and flew back to her ship, stepping inside and seeing that the whole group was sleeping in their respective corners with blankets atop them. End smiled and walked out of the ship, Ava opening her eyes after the former closed the door behind her. Ava stepped outside and saw End's back while the latter was flying away. She went back into the ship and woke Justin, who had an irritated expression upon his sleep being disturbed. Ava placed her hand to Justin's back as though convinced he would fall right back to sleep if she didn't hold him assertively.

"End's leaving the island with Pudding," Ava reported.

"Maybe they're just beginning their honeymoon," Justin said.

Justin rose and stepped over to Marquetta, who he woke by rubbing the shoulder of.

"What?" Marquetta said faintly.

"I need you to go follow End and Pudding," Justin said.

Marquetta nodded her head and stood. She shook around a bit and walked out of the ship, ascending to the sky and quickly noticing the boat End and Pudding were on while it was floating away. She flew in it's direction and her leaving was seen by Katakuri, who was sitting atop a tree. Katakuri walked into the bedroom of his mother with a handful of candy and quickly threw it into her mouth while she was waking. Big Mom chewed the candy and revealed a large smile that she soon directed toward her son.

"I have news, momma," Katakuri said. "End, your favorite brunette, decided to accompany Pudding in her quest."

"As long as she doesn't get in the way," Big Mom said.

"I can't see a scenario where she doesn't. Do you want me to monitor the other ones?"

"Yes. And make sure to get me some of those sweets you just fed me. My they were delicious."

Katakuri nodded his head and his mother's tone became more sinister.

"Make sure to snatch up the head of those six and bring him to me," Big Mom said.

Katakuri left the room and took a walk to Justin's ship, where he ripped a door off and entered with a stilted walk. He lifted Justin, who had gone back to sleep after Marquetta's departure, and held the young man over his head before walking back to his mother's castle. Ava, who remained not sleeping, had her eyes closed and followed Katakuri to the castle, remaining outside while he went in. Katakuri entered his mother's room and threw Justin to the foot of her bed. Big Mom smirked and moved the upper part of her body forward, extending her fingers to Justin. He placed his hand out for her to shake and was surprised when she grabbed him by his torso with her hand.

"I see that a member of your team left this island even though your team is now part of mine," Big Mom said, laughing.

Justin shook and started to sweat.

"I didn't authorize her going or want her to leave," Justin said.

"You look to be telling the truth," Big Mom replied, placing him on her shoulder. "Now what are we going to do about that stowaway?"

"I can send someone to go get her."

Big Mom nodded her head.

"I like the sound of that except one part," Big Mom said, forwarding her face to him. "I'll be the one who sends someone to retrieve her."

She threw Justin against a wall, the latter letting out a moan of anguish and Katakuri widening his eyes as though surprised by the brutality of the act. Big Mom placed her finger to Justin, applying pressure to his chest in what appeared to be an attempt to crush his bones.

"Let this be a warning," Big Mom said. "You don't have a prayer of living if you defy me."

Justin growled and kept his eyes closed, Katakuri stepping over to the side of him.

"I'll take you back to your ship," Katakuri said, lifting Justin into his arms and giving his mother a brief gaze before walking off with the young man's body. Ava was still outside, pressing her arms against a tree while Katakuri unknowingly walked past her. She caught a brief glimpse of Justin's bruised face and placed her hand over her mouth in shock. Katakuri entered the ship, Lazuli and Ty Lee having woken up and now standing up. Lazuli took Justin from Katakuri and frowned at him.

"This was the work of my mother," Katakuri said. "You need to leave this island."

"I don't think I'll do that," Lazuli replied. "You don't hurt my friends and then I run away."

"You don't know my mom's power and aren't getting how dire the consequences will be if you challenge her."

Ty Lee placed her hand on Lazuli's shoulder.

"I want to get back for Justin as much as you do but I don't think we can beat Big Mom," Ty Lee said. "We should just get off this island like Katakuri's saying."

Lazuli frowned at Ty Lee.

"You're a smart person, but sometimes you have to try even if you don't think it'll work," Lazuli said, placing Justin on the floor.

Ty Lee grabbed Lazuli's arms and pulled her down, Katakuri observing this without a trace of surprise.

"Let go of me," Lazuli said, pulling her arms back and forth in a failed attempt to get out of Ty Lee's grip.

"I won't let you die for nothing," Ty Lee replied.

Katakuri punched Lazuli in the stomach, the latter being released from Ty Lee's grip and falling to the ground before closing her eyes.

"It had to be done," Katakuri said.

"I've got to find Ava before we leave," Ty Lee said.

Ava then walked into the room, her hands balled into fists.

"I'm here," Ava said in an angered tone.

"You were following me," Katakuri said.

"Yeah. I was gonna challenge your mother but I'm not looking to die if I don't have to."

Katakuri nodded his head and walked out of the ship, Ava moving to one of the rooms they used to steer it. The ship began to head into the sea while Katakuri looked on before a violent burst of ice engulfed the entirety of the ship along with the sea.


	8. Chapter 8

Katakuri was rare to look surprised at anything, having witnessed his mother kill plenty of people and even physically dominate his siblings at various points. The utter shock on his face could only be masked by his attire. A tall man with a large neck dressed in blue-colored clothing moved across the ice in a slow motion as though he was deliberately allowing Katakuri to have the opportunity to flee and warn the others of his arrival.

"You killed them," Katakuri said.

"No," the man replied. "They should be completely fine. They're just under a few layers of ice."

"Wait...you're the former Marine admiral. Aokiji."

"It's Kuzan now. It always was. The name you knew me by was a code name."

"What do we owe the displeasure of your arrival?"

"I heard you guys went to Fishman Island recently so I wanted to see what that yielded. The ship underwater. It contains your next leader, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Be a real tragedy if he died."

"It would, so leave him alone."

Kuzan smirked, the ice behind him attracting a steam that grew more intense with each passing second. He seemed to be pleasantly surprised by this, and took a more firm stance. In a moment, Justin, Ty Lee, Ava, and Lazuli lunged our of the hole created in the ice.

"Here's a tip, ice-idiot," Ava said. "Out of the six of us, four have fire powers and we can all fly."

"Good to know," Kuzan replied.

Justin, Ava, and Lazuli placed their hands against each other and fired a joint beam at Kuzan, who kept his smile while dodging it.

"What a lovely attack," Kuzan said.

"That wasn't all," Ty Lee said from him, landing a kick against his back.

"This is a hostile crew."

Kuzan placed his hand to his back and rubbed it, laying on the ground.

"I'll let the four of you know something," Kuzan said, pointing at Katakuri. "Him and the rest of his family are not your friends. You'd be wise to avoid staying here."

Kuzan commenced walking away from the group, stepping onto a block of ice that he expanded across the ocean. Justin held Ava's arm while she looked at Kuzan from behind angrily, as though aware of her intention to pursue him.

"We've got bigger fish to fry," Justin said

"But we can't just let him leave," Ava replied.

"Well we are. I don't want him to hit us with a more deadly ice attack."

Justin, Ava, Ty Lee, and Lazuli rose to the sky and extended their hands before the group, with the exception of Ty Lee, fired red waves of energy at the ice around their ship. Ty Lee's beam was purple but appeared to have the same effect of helping to melt the ice.

"I don't think Big Mom's going to let us leave," Ty Lee said.

"I agree," Justin said, "but what else can we do?"

"Maybe pretend we're part of her crew while Marquetta gets End."

"That could take days."

"It's better than her going to your grandpa's house and doing something to him."

"Fine."

The group then heard footsteps coming that shook the ground beneath them. Ava and Lazuli flew upward, as though more eager to see the cause of the noise than either Justin or Ty Lee. The latter two flew behind them and paused in place upon seeing Big Mom's face. The latter was wearing a neutral expression which soon turned to a smile.

"I see you met your first admiral," Big Mom said.

"We did," Ty Lee replied. "We told him this was your island and he's not allowed to come here unless you approve."

"What a smart girl you are, as is the rest of your crew."

Big Mom smiled and extended her hands while looking into the sky.

"How about the four of you come inside?" Big Mom asked.

"Okay," Ty Lee replied.

Big Mom walked away, her feet making the ground rumble with each footstep.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Ava said, looking at Ty Lee.

"This is our best way to get her guard down," Ty Lee replied.

The four followed behind Big Mom. Elsewhere, End, Pudding, and Marquetta were on Pudding's ship. Pudding tapped on End's shoulder, the latter looking at her with a smile before closing her eyes and leaning forward.

"I don't want to kiss," Pudding said, pointing at Marquetta. "Tell your friend to get off this boat before I throw her off."

"I can hear you," Marquetta replied.

"Think I care?"

"I only came along so that End would stop you from hurting anybody. Our captain knows her crushes tend to cloud her judgement."

Pudding placed her hand against End's stomach and smiled at her while addressing Marquetta.

"Well I think End is very, very able to keep things in perspective," Pudding replied.

"Wow, thanks," End said with an excited tone.

"Don't let her trick you," Marquetta said to End. "She's trying to turn you against me by making you think she likes you."

Pudding smirked.

"Answer me this, detective,' Pudding said to Marquetta. "Do you know Justin's brother?"

"Yes," Marquetta answered.

"I heard that he has hair that's the same color as Justin's. Is that true?"

"Yes, but I can't answer how relevant that is to what we were talking about."

Pudding rested on the side of End, pressing her head against the latter's chest. End smiled at her before looking at Marquetta, End changing her expression to feigned indifference. Pudding gave a confident grin to Marquetta, who looked back at her with a frown. The ship the three were on was traveling without disruption, although it did just barely avoid coming in contact with a block of ice.

"That reminds me of Kuzan," Marquetta said.

"The former Navy Admiral?" End asked, to which Marquetta nodded her head. "He must be suicidal if he's bothering Big Mom."

"I've met him before, he's really strong," Pudding said. "He's going to be an honorable opponent for my mother before he dies."


End file.
